


Sapphic September 2018

by Aknolan



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sapphic September, Sapphic September 2018, but that will mostly be clear from the title, some prompts can be angsty, the notes for each chapter should tell whether it's fluff or angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 9,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aknolan/pseuds/Aknolan
Summary: Webby and Lena meet at a party, making for a strange meeting and a great first impression for one, and a terrible one for the other.





	1. First meeting (gone right or gone wrong)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Webby and Lena meet at a party, making for a strange meeting and a great first impression for one, and a terrible one for the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor angst in this chapter: canon-typical 'Lena has a bad living situation' stuff, arguably not as bad as canon.

“Hi, I’m Webby!” The pretty girl in front of her glanced up, only looking at her for a second before going back to her phone.  
“Hm. Hey.”  
“Fancy party right?” Webby chuckled nervously.  
“Yeah… not really my kind of thing.”  
“Then… why are you here?” The other girl looked up from her phone, smiling for the first time that evening. Not that Webby had been staring at her all evening or anything. Really it was just a guess, nothing more.  
“Safe from the rain, free food, and rich people, it’s boring, not useless.” She went back to staring at her phone. Webby frowned at her.  
“Why does it matter that there’s rich people?” Suddenly the pretty girl was holding up an expensive-looking watch and Webby’s frown deepened as the girl spoke.  
“They don’t even notice when something goes missing, and not just because I’m that good, they just don’t care.” The girl seemed happy with her accomplishment, but Webby just felt a growing anger.

“Great! The only person at this party who is even close to my age is a criminal.” Webby crossed her arms and started walking away when the other girl grabbed her arm, pulling her back.  
“Wait, don’t tell anyone, I don’t want to go back into the rain.” Webby looked at the girl, her eyes seemed to be… hopeful? Pleading? Something in that general direction. Webby was bad at this and the girl was a criminal so really she didn’t have a single clue.  
“Why should I care? For all I know you’re just holding onto my arm so you can steal something, in which case, I’m sorry to disappoint you but I don’t have anything.” The girl let go, shrinking ever so slightly.  
“You’re right, you have no reason to care.” Webby waited for the girl to continue, but she just left it there.  
“Really? That’s it? Not going to try convincing me to care anyways?” The girl was back to staring at her phone.  
“I have enough experiences with hopeless cases to recognize one when I see it, so go report me or whatever, I’ll be gone before you get to anyone anyways.” Webby thought she sounded sad, though really she could also just be an expert con-man. If she was, Webby ran right into her trap.

“Try me. Tell me why I should care.” The girl looked up from her phone, confusion, Webby guessed.  
“I just told you that you don’t have any reason to.”  
“Do you have anywhere to hide from the rain?” A pause. If webby had to guess the girl was considering how much to tell.  
“I know a few stores I can hide in.”  
“Anywhere to sleep?”  
“I have a room you know, it just doesn’t stop the rain.”  
“Is it safe?”  
“It’s hidden.”  
“Then how about this, if you return everything you stole tonight to their owners, you can have sleepovers at my house on rainy nights. It’s safe and no rain comes in.”  
“Right sure, you’re just going to let me in even though you called me a criminal like, five minutes ago, and we’re just going to have a sleepover where you definitely don’t turn me in to anyone and I definitely don’t steal anything from you. Sounds so very likely.” Webby sighed.  
“If you return what you stole tonight, I won’t turn you in to anyone, I won’t even mention you stole anything to my uncle or my granny, I promise. And if you steal anything, we’ll know and that means you can’t sleep at my house when it rains, so I trust you not to do that. Besides, what made a boring place useful again?” The other girl seemed to hesitate, or maybe she was just trying to remember what she said earlier.  
“Well, this place was useful for hiding from the rain, free food, and rich people.”  
“I think that means my house meets the criteria for being a useful place, you’ll just have to learn how to ask nicely. Deal?” Webby held out her hand, waiting for the other girl to grab it. After a bit of hesitation, she did.  
“Deal.”

What Webby didn’t expect was for the other girl to drag her to the bathroom by her hand. When they were inside, the girl locked the door behind them.  
“What was that for?”  
“I need to return what I stole, of course.”  
“Right yeah I know that, why do you need to go to the bathroom for that?”  
“Well obviously either you can’t see anything and won’t believe me, or everyone can see everything and I’ll be caught.”  
“Again, why do you need to go to the bathroom for that?” The other girl stared at Webby.  
“Alright just watch and try not to freak out okay?” Webby nodded.

The girl closed her eyes and suddenly a strange orb appeared in front of her, within seconds there were dozens of them floating around her. Webby looked at them and saw that each of them focused on a different person. Then next to each orb, an item appeared, one by one they moved into their respective orbs, appearing in the picture at the place they must have been before the girl stole them. Webby looked back at the girl, who now had her eyes open, though she couldn’t make out much because of a strong purple glow around the girl. For a moment the girl looked like a powerful sorceress, beautiful and terrifying at the same time. Then the glow and the orbs faded, though the effect on Webby lingered.

“That was amazing!” Webby ran to the other girl, hugging her. She heard a voice from above her.  
“Yeah I’m not really a hugger.” Webby let go.  
“Sorry, the magic was just so amazing that I kind of forgot that I don’t even know your name.”  
“It’s Lena. And I’d really appreciate it if you could keep the magic a secret too.”  
“Alright, I’m Webby.”  
“Alright Webby, when are we leaving this party for that sleepover you mentioned?” Webby looked at the ground, pulling at the hem of her skirt. In her excitement she’d also forgotten that Lena wasn’t a new friend, she was a thief who had agreed to return some of what she stole in exchange for a place to sleep out of the rain.  
“Well, I’ll have to wait until my uncle wants to leave. I guess I’ll go find you then.” Again there was a small pause before Lena answered.  
“Since I’m not supposed to steal anything here now, I don’t actually have anything to do, so if we’re going to be having sleepovers, why don’t we use this time to get to know each other instead?” Webby looked up to see Lena smiling at her, hand held out at her. She took the offered hand. Maybe there was still hope. Lena spoke again, seemingly reading Webby’s thoughts. Maybe that was something magic could do, Webby didn’t know.  
“Who knows, maybe you’ll be able to lead me away from my criminal path, like something straight out of a movie.”  
“Aren’t those usually romantic movies? Doesn’t sound very straight to me.” Lena laughed and in that moment Webby knew that while Lena might have been joking, she would try to make her words come true anyways.


	2. Best friends to lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A late night talk leads to a confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No angst in this chapter.

Lena put her arm around Webby, pulling her closer. They were watching a movie on her phone, lights out and sharing earphones so they wouldn’t wake up anyone. Lena yawned, she was trying to pay attention to the movie, she really was, it was one of Webby’s favourites, but it was dark and Webby was warm and she couldn’t help it that combining that with how safe she felt with Webby meant she got sleepy. Her brain nagged at her to just lean against Webby and close her eyes. But then Webby spoke.

“You know, I’m really glad you’re my best friend.” Lena smiled before giving a sleepy response.  
“Mmm… I’m glad too… joining your weird family is still the best thing that ever happened to me…” By now Lena actually couldn’t keep her eyes open, though she was still listening. She could still hear Webby speaking to herself.  
“Right. Family is what I want to be.” Being nearly asleep, Lena’s usual problem of not understanding ‘think before you speak’ was worse than usual as she responded.  
“Mmm… not my first choice, but family is still pretty great.”  
“W-… Wait, Lena, don’t fall asleep what do you mean?” Lena managed to put in the great effort required to open her eyes and look at Webby. She couldn’t see much since the only light was from the forgotten movie. Lena shrugged, or as much as she could while leaning on Webby as much as she was.  
“I just like the sound of ‘girlfriend’ more than ‘sister’. But if you don’t like me like that then I’ll just deal with it.” Lena was barely awake enough to realize that maybe when saying that kind of thing you should give the other person some space, and she moved away from Webby. She immediately missed it but there was no going back now.  
“I- I do. I do like you like that. I like the sound of ‘girlfriend’ better too.” Lena smiled, moving back to her previous position and closing her eyes.  
“I think I have a new best moment of my life then…” She immediately felt herself drifting away again, though just before she fell asleep she felt Webby pulling her closer.


	3. Why did you have to leave me all alone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Webby asks Lena a difficult question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has hurt/comfort.

"Why did you have to leave me all alone?" Webby curled up, rocking back and forth slightly. She didn’t look at Lena, afraid of what she would see.  
“You were never alone, I was always there, and you have a pretty big family.”  
“It didn’t feel like you were there, why didn’t you tell me you weren’t gone sooner?” Webby felt a hand on her shoulder, lightly, not disrupting her movement, though Webby still stopped and looked up at Lena. To Webby it looked like the older girl was just as confused as she was.  
“I-… I don’t have a good reason. I was just scared. I’m sorry.” Lena’s hand left Webby’s shoulder and Lena was the one looking at anything other than the girl next to her now. Webby spoke carefully.  
“What were you afraid of?”  
“I just… I don’t know. I guess I was afraid that you would be mad at me. That I’d be stuck to someone who hated me for the rest of my existence.” Webby hugged Lena.  
“I could never hate you.” Webby felt two arms around her back as Lena spoke again.  
“I know, thank you for reminding me when I forget. And you’re right, I did leave you, but I won’t do it again if I can help it. I promise.” Webby smiled, Lena didn’t keep every promise, but Webby was sure she would keep this one.  
“I’m glad you’re back.”  
“Me too.”


	4. Pirate!AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena has to somehow get close to the McDuck pirates, there's just one problem, they've just boarded the ship she's on on and Lena doesn't have a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw for death mention and violence  
> A first meeting in a pirate AU

You were minding your own business, doing your job of making sure everything stayed not-terribly-dirty, when suddenly everyone started yelling. Now, being on a pirate ship, that part was a regular occurence. The part that wasn't, was that everyone was yelling because of a ship that had appeared out of nowhere. It was a fair reason to panic, but it also meant you'd found what you were looking for. The flying dutchman. Ghost pirate ship, manned by a not-ghost crew, since the McDucks took over. Or at least that's what your aunt had told you, but she'd also told you to become a pirate captain even though you were only a teenager so, you know, not the most reliable source of common sense and knowledge.

You looked around and saw that the McDuck's had already boarded the ship and had taken out about half of the ship's crew. As was to be expected, of course, but it was still a problem, it gave you less time to figure out how to get to the McDucks without dying. Speaking of death, a girl with a sword had noticed you and was running towards you. In the midst of all of the yelling, screams, and clatter of swords, you could still hear the specific battlecry of the girl running towards you, and she was running fast. Time had run out.

"Please don't hurt me!" You did everything you could to sound as frightened as possible, making sure to fall to the ground and curl up in a ball. You even included a short scream, to top it all off. It wasn't entirely an act since you weren't too keen on the idea of dying, but in the moment you really couldn't believe that the girl would kill you so you didn't feel as scared as you should have.

After several seconds of not feeling any swords stabbing you, you uncurled and looked up, the girl looked surprised, more than anything else. She looked like it would be easy to catch her off guard right then, and evidently your captain thought the same. Also evidently, that was a mistake.

The fighting was dying down, with the death of the captain, the crew only had the McDucks to fear and one by one the last remaining members of the crew surrendered. The girl that had nearly killed you turned back towards you, holding out her hand. You hesitantly took it and she pulled you up. She immediately started speaking with a strangely light tone, considering what had just happened.  
"Hi! I'm Webby! Who are you?"  
"I..." Now that you were no longer in an immediate life or death situation, your fear decided to catch up on what it had missed and you collapsed right back to the ground, breathing heavily and mumbling frightened pleas to not be killed. Which was insane because the McDucks were a ruthless pirate crew, nobody ever survived them, there was no need to worry about it, it was just going to happen. That's what the stories said anyways.

"Hey no wait, it's okay, we won't kill you. We actually have an island where we send everyone we capture you see? We just keep it a secret so more people just drop their weapons in fear. You'll be fine. Or... hmm. It is kind of an island full of pirates. Do you think you'll be safe with the pirates?"  
You almost couldn't believe what you were hearing. It was frankly ridiculous. "Of course, an island full of pirates. Why not. Please tell me, how many of those pirates are murderers? I'll definitely be safe on an island full of murderous men. Sure. Thanks, I feel so much better now that I know I'll have to wait until I get to an island before I get murdered."  
The girl, Webby, frowned. "I see." She then turned around and just. Left. She went over to the other McDuck pirates and they just started talking about something. Probably something to do with the not at all plentiful loot on the ship. Just, leaving you behind, while weapons were strewn about the ship. Harmless, unimportant, worthless, why consider what you could do, when people could also just not consider your existence at all?

Webby seemed excited about something, you wouldn't know what, because there was nothing on this godforsaken ship that was even remotely exciting. You expected her to run downstairs, but instead she ran back towards you.  
"Hey, guess what?" She was bouncing excitedly, which probably meant she got to personally execute you or something.  
You were about to make an attempt at answering when she spoke again.  
"You can stay with us! Now I know you probably just want to get as far away from here as possible, but we can't let anyone get away from us alive and since you don't like the island, your only option is to stay with us. So, what's your name?"  
"I-... Lena, and what kind of pirates are you people even? I thought you were supposed to be ruthless, not take someone with you because they're scared."  
"Oh, we're not pirates. We're adventurers who just really hate pirates, they keep trying to steal our stuff."  
"That's... that's just ridiculous. You're a ridiculous group."  
"Well, welcome to our ridiculous group, Lena." She reached out to you again, pulling you up again, and this time you remained on your feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've fallen a bit behind on sapphic september (by about 13 days, oops) and I'm not likely to finish it by the end of september, but I will finish it.


	5. Soulmate!AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone sees everything in grey until they meet their soulmate, Lena however is a shadow and so her world will always stay grey. Or at least, that's what she thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First meeting, mild angst which is immediately resolved.

"The colours! They're so beautiful!" "You just got them too?! Wow it's so nice to finally meet you!" You watched as the two people ran towards eachother through the crowd. All of the people who had heard the word 'colours' immediately gave way, letting the two soulmates find eachother. Which meant it was about time to leave for you, seeing all of that just made you sad. Everyone's world started out grey, but it only stayed that way for people who turned out to be colourblind with the very specific type that actually makes everything grey. Though, those people would still get a few seconds of a colourful world, and you wouldn't even get that much. You heard the excited yells of the happy newly met soulmates fading as you walked away. Being a shadow sucked.

* * *

You'd read all of the books and poems about colours and soulmates, it sounded amazing. A way to finally get away from the loneliness of the mansion. When you'd heard about the McDuck triplets coming to the mansion there was a faint hope that one of them could make the colours appear for you, but as it turns out, they'd all met their soulmates already. They'd even all started wearing their favourite colour, which was the easiest way to tell them apart. Or it would be, if the difference wasn't 'dark grey', 'slightly less dark grey' and 'yet another tone of dark grey'. And so, you were still spending most of your time in the mansion, waiting for your chance to get out and hopefully meet your soulmate.

* * *

You'd walked all the way back to the amphitheater you spent most of your time at and the sun was starting to go down. Trying to get what you'd seen earlier today out of your mind, you decided to start writing messages in bottles. It never got you anywhere, but it was a distraction and it worked for a while. It distracted you from everything there was to know about soulmates. Right up until a girl came, carrying most of the bottles you'd sent out. She jumped from stone to stone, eventually landing right next to you. You were about to tell her to leave you alone when you looked up at her.

Your eyes met hers, and her eyes weren't grey. Her clothes weren't grey. You were stunned, it wasn't possible, but the girl gasped, saying "It's you!" and that meant you weren't just hallucinating. You pinched your arm to see if you were dreaming but even that wasn't true. It really couldn't be real, but the girl immediately hugged you so tight that you had to figure out how to breathe again. Not that you had been breathing at all since the colours started, but still. When she let go, you finally attempted speech.   
"I'm... Lena. What's that-... that colour, the one you're wearing?"   
The girl looked down at her clothes and giggled. "Well, my granny says it's pink and blue, though it's too cloudy to see the sky right now so I don't know which is which. What's that colour in your hair?"   
You looked up, reaching for your hair and looking at it to see what colour you'd even dyed it. "I-... I don't know, I didn't expect to ever actually see it so I just grabbed a bottle of hairdye."  
"Well, I like it." She smiled at you.  
"If you're anything like me, you're probably loving every single colour that isn't grey right now so I'm not sure that's a good argument."  
"Maybe not, but if you like it and I like it and we're soulmates, what else even matters?"  
You managed a small smile, still shocked that this conversation could even exist for you. "I guess you've got a point there, though you still haven't told me your name."  
"Oh! Right! I'm Webby! Nice to meet you Lena!" She held out her hand.  
Your smile widened as you took her hand, shaking it. For the first time in your life you felt a warmth in your chest that had nothing to do with having too many blankets, sweaters or hot drinks. "I'm glad to meet you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another first meeting situation, the start of an AU that (in my mind) would follow canon quite closely, though it would probably go less terribly wrong because Lena doesn't take as long to realize that she should warn people about Magica and since the eclipse isn't as close at that point Magica can't take over her body.


	6. "Everyone keeps telling me you're the bad guy"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena has betrayed the McDuck family and Webby has found her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst in this chapter, hurt and reconciliation. The ending isn't a super happy ending, but if the story would go on longer it could definitely become a happy ending.

"Everyone keeps telling me you're the bad guy"

Lena looked up at Webby. It seems her hideout wasn't quite as secret as she'd hoped. "That's probably because I _am_ the bad guy." "I don't believe that, you can't be. I don't know why you're doing this, but you're still wearing the friendship bracelet." Webby had tears in her eyes as she spoke and Lena felt her chest tighten. She pulled her sleeve down, hiding the bracelet. "Look, it's gone now. No more friendship bracelet, I'm the bad guy, so it's time for you to go back home to your family. They care, I don't. Bye." Lena looked at the book she had been reading, pretending to continue, pretending that the sniffles she heard coming from Webby didn't make it difficult to breathe. Pretending her heart didn't start racing when Webby sat down next to her, pulling her sleeve back to reveal the friendship bracelet.

"Are you sure you don't care? Not even a little?"  
It was almost impossible to say the words, but thinking of it as a general statement rather than a statement directed at Webby made it easier. It still came out as a mumble. "I don't care about anything at all."

Lena prepared for Webby to start yelling, for all of the, deserved, anger at her for her manipulation to come out all at once. What she didn't expect was stifled sobs and a fist repeatedly hitting her shoulder with almost no force behind it. She'd prepared for anger, not sadness. She couldn't help looking at Webby, and seeing the tears in her eyes, she she just couldn't anymore. Anger meant there was nothing left to do, the only solution there was to give people space and to apologize, talk it all out. Not engaging in conversation at all meant the person would always stay mad, so once you got someone angry it was incredibly easy to push them away. Sadness not so much. Sadness meant that the person who is feeling sad will go to the person who caused it and will try talking to them about it, if they're friends anyways, it wasn't something where you could just not respond. You could try, but it just didn't work the same way. You can only avoid it if you avoid the sad person completely and Lena had failed at that.

Tears filled Lena's eyes and she tried to hide her face so Webby wouldn't notice, hoping Webby would see it as annoyance, but she couldn't hide it when she started sobbing. Guilt overwhelmed her. She put away her book and moved her arms so she could hug Webby. Between sobs she managed to repeat an apology several times. During this she felt Webby move to return the hug.

After a while, Webby pulled away, she had stopped crying, Lena on the other hand still had tears in her eyes.

"I don't think I can trust you again. Not right now."  
"You don't have to, I'll leave, you'll never have to even see me again. It's only fair that I leave you alone after all of the trouble I caused..." Lena looked at the ground.  
There was a small pause before Webby spoke. "Leaving won't make up for anything that happened though, that way you just have all of the negative and no positive to make up for it right?"  
"Well, unless you have a better solution, I'm still gonna go with my idea."  
Webby stood up and held a hand out to Lena, smiling. "I do have a better solution. Make up for it by being my friend without lies this time." Her smile faded as she looked away. "If you even want to, anyways, it doesn't do any good if you're just going to fake it to make up for faking it."

Lena looked up at Webby. A part of her wanted to immediately get up and hug Webby as tightly as possible, a different part of her was so terrified of messing anything up that it thought running away was still the best option. She decided to go for an option in between, getting up and taking Webby's hand.  
"It only started out fake, it's called friendship magic, not fake friendship magic right?"  
"So that really was friendship magic? Wow! That's so amazing!"  
Lena let go of Webby's hand, moving it through her hair. "I guess so, but I doubt it'll be very effective right now, so let's start over." She took a moment to take a deep breath. "You're really something else, arentcha pinky?"  
"Webby."  
"Lena. So, where to now?"  
"The mansion. Though that's not really the right order for the conversation to go in. You're supposed to ask where to go next before calling me pinky."  
Lena smiled at Webby. "Yeah I know we just don't have any Beagle Boys to interrupt the conversation this time so we would have been here for a long time if I didn't say something."  
Webby returned the smile. "I'm sure we could find some Beagle Boys."  
"Let's save that for another day."  
"Alright, then we'll just go to the mansion."  
"Alright."


	7. Witch!AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Webby runs off into a dangerous forest and finds herself in an impossible place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First meeting, some kind of bad situation happens before the story starts causing people to be where they are, but what it is isn't specified.

You'd ran away foolishly, right into the woods. Of course you knew people would be following you, so you thought it would be smart to go off the trail. Of course, it really really wasn't. Once people went off the trail, they didn't return. No matter how many searching parties went into the woods, nobody ever got found again. This had always seemed strange to you because the _search parties_ always got back safely, so why did nobody else get back? It was a great mystery that you had always wanted to solve, but you probably should have used a different method. You were wandering around the forest, getting more and more lost as the sky got darker and darker. Your new theory was that the search parties got back because they actually paid attention to where they were going, but as you reached the top of one of the taller trees and managed to look out over the forest, your theory was proven wrong. 

The forest was supposed to be small, the edges had been chopped away at until the woodcutters working there had started hallucinating every time they got to work. What you weren't supposed to be seeing, was trees as far as the eye could see, which wasn't even that far in some directions because there were giant trees in the way. Which also weren't supposed to be there. And what was even more mysterious, was a big clearing with a lake and a huge mansion. None of the search parties or woodcutters had ever mentioned anything like this, you would know, you've done your research. It was a mystery to solve, and if you'd have to bet on a place to start, it would be the mansion.

* * *

You weren't sure how to approach the mansion safely, so step one would be observing from a distance, hidden. You watched intently but you couldn't see through the windows from this distance and there were no hiding spots any closer.

"So, what are you running away from?" You spun around, immediately throwing a hit in the direction the voice had come from. You missed, even though you hadn't seen anyone move. There was just a girl looking at you with raised eyebrows, a bit to the right of where you'd tried to hit her.  
"Whoa, calm down. You must be running away from some really dangerous people if you're gonna react like that. Don't worry though, you're safe now. They won't find you here." "Who are you and what's going on here!" "Lena, local witch and protector of all who come here running away from something. Including myself, considering I ran away from my aunt." You looked at the teenager standing on front of her, she looked so confident and calm and it made you wonder what her aunt could have done to make her run away. You decided not to pry. Instead you asked about the role Lena held. "Aren't protectors supposed to be adults?" Lena shrugged. "Usually, sure, but this isn't a very usual place is it? Anyways, do you want to meet everyone else or are you just going to keep standing here ready to fight someone?" A pause. Lena suddenly disappeared and you yelped, spinning around, as you felt a hand on your shoulder. And there was Lena, who started speaking again. "I know this isn't the most comforting thing, but I _am_ a witch and a protector, if I wanted to hurt you, you wouldn't stand a chance. So," Lena turned around and started walking away. "are you coming?" Not feeling like you had much of a choice, but also buzzing with excitement that you got to find out more about this mysterious place (with a new mystery in Lena), you followed.


	8. Sunlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Webby has questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They talk about the 'Lena may or may not be a shadow' stuff.

"So, wait, if you're a shadow, does the sun make you weaker or stronger?"  
"I-... I haven't really thought about it? Why would the sun matter? At all?" Lena frowned, trying to figure out what kind of Webby logic was behind this.  
"Well, the sun gives off light and the more light there is the darker the shadows will be and the stronger, but if light actually hits a shadow it'll be less dark and it'll be weaker but you're a shadow, you create a shadow on the ground that grows dark in the sun and then you also get hit by the light all the time. But then it's not like you start going all see-through if there's too much light, not any more than most people anyways, so it doesn't seem to make a difference? But I don't know if you have shadowy powers or anything so maybe that's also a thing and those get weaker or stronger? Or maybe some get stronger when they require other shadows but when you're being the shadow they get weaker? Do you have shadow powers? Can you test what the sun does to them, or really just light in general?"

"I don't-... I'm not-... Webby. I don't think I'm even a shadow anymore. I used to be, but not anymore. As cool as shadow powers sound, it's not an option."  
Lena felt her chest tighten when all of the joy and excitement went out of Webby and felt she had to say something. "The good news is, now we don't have to worry about the sun and we can enjoy the sunlight all the time. How about we go to the amphitheater and practice some more magic while enjoying the sunlight that has a 0% chance of making me disappear?"  
Webby looked up and smiled. "Alright, let's go!"


	9. I can't imagine what my life would have been like without you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Webby and Lena have a late night talk about eachother's importance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only good feels here.

"I can't imagine what my life would have been like without you."  
"Well, for one, you wouldn't have had to fight my crazy aunt, so it would have been a lot less dangerous."  
"You know what the family's like, they would have found danger anyways, besides, that's not what I was thinking of."  
Lena looked down at Webby, who had decided Lena's lap worked just fine as a pillow. "Then what were you thinking of?"  
"Since you came back, I don't remember even a single moment where I felt lonely, because no matter what happens, I can always count on you."  
Lena smiled, Webby's eyes went smaller and smaller as she started drifting away. Lena's own eyes were doing the same thing, though she tried to prevent it. "Then I guess I can't imagine my life without you either, I haven't felt lonely either and, more importantly, I feel safe."

Webby didn’t respond, except for a content murmur, her eyes were closed now. Lena moved so she could lay down too, the bed was big enough that it all worked out. They were supposed to just watch a movie and then go to their own rooms, the movie had stopped about an hour ago. Lena didn’t care as she fell asleep.


	10. Make a wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena can make wishes come true, though Webby's questions just confuse her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another first meeting situation, suggestions of really heavy loneliness, not in depth about it though.

"Make a wish."  
"Why?"  
You stared at the woman in front of her, stunned by the question. "What do you mean, why?"  
"Why should I make a wish?"  
The question seemed genuine, which made it even more confusing to you. "I don't know, all of you people keep asking for wishes, I just assumed you came here for a wish." The woman seemed to consider it.  
"I just thought it was strange that nobody who comes here to make a wish ever seems to remember anything about it and wanted to know why, so, why do people never remember any of this?"  
You considered the question and whether you would answer, eventually deciding that if it went poorly you could just make this woman forget too. "I tried letting people remember once, it ended with my previous body on a pyre. It was a pain to make a new one."  
The woman stared at you, mouth wide open. You considered erasing her memory right then and there.

"But why would they do that?! All you've ever done is grant wishes!"  
You smiled wrily at the woman who seemed ready to fight the crowd that had burned your previous body. "I suppose they prefer an incomprehensible force of nature over a person."  
The woman seemed to consider your words for a moment. "Does it ever get lonely?"  
It was the second time in as many minutes that you was stunned, and also the second time in many years, which wasn't relevant to the woman in front of you. "I guess it does, yeah. It doesn't matter though, now, if you got what you were looking for you should be on your way. I will not erase your memory, though you also will not be able to give this information to anyone else."  
The woman seemed excited at first, but immediately seemed to be considering something else. "I'm not done here, actually. Like you said, it gets lonely up here and I don't have anyone out there, so if you don't mind, I'd like to stay. Of course, if you do mind I'll be gone before you know it, really! I'd just like to talk to you some more and really this is a lot of me to ask so I should probably just stop bothering you and leave."

The woman turned around, walking away.

You didn't know what to do, for the first time in many many years, you just knew you had to make a decision fast.

Faster.

Your mind was blank, so you did something you hadn't done since you were just a little kid, still unaware of the impossible responsibility you would bear later. You ran.

When you put a hand on the woman's shoulder, she turned around to look at you, you tried to smile reassuringly before speaking. "I'd actually like it if you stayed, so please," with the arm behind your back you made a small gesture, making your home visible to the woman in front of you. "come inside, I'm guessing it must be cold out here and you must have a lot of questions, I'll try to answer all of them. Please."  
The woman in front of you beamed. "Thank you so much! Two questions before we go inside, one, what's your name and two, can I give you a hug?"  
And third time's the charm, or it's supposed to be because you were stunned again. The charm part wasn't working very well today. It took a moment to recall when you'd last been asked for a name, and what you'd answered. "Lena. That's my name. And no, keep the hugging to a minimum please."  
"Alright! I'm Webby, it's nice to meet you Lena!"  
You smiled at her. "Nice to meet you too."


	11. Kryptonite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I haven't posted anything here for a week, which is because I got stuck on this, so even if it doesn't reach the minimum word count, I'm going to get it out of the way.

"You're like my kryptonite you know." They were reading superman comics together, as much as reading together was possible anyways.  
Webby looked up at Lena, frowning. "Because I'm your weakness?"  
Lena smiled. "No, because you make me feel normal, which, considering I am quite literally the shadow of your family's greatest enemy, is quite a big thing."  
Webby giggled. "Then I guess you can't be my kryptonite, because I still feel weird around you, though I guess it never feels like that's a problem. Is that what normal feels like? If so then you're like my kryptonite too!"  
"I guess so."


	12. First dance

"We really shouldn't be outside right now, my granny really won't like this."  
"Then it's a good thing your granny doesn't have to know, and besides, we're still in the mansion, just, the courtyard of the mansion, so we're not _outside_ outside."  
"That's actually worse because that means my granny has cameras here so she probably already knows we're here."  
Lena froze, panicking about the cameras for a moment before speaking. "Well-... I guess if she already knows we might as well make the most out of it right?"  
"Right! Let's do this!" Webby paused and looked at Lena. "Actually I don't know what we're doing here, what are we going to do?"  
Lena looked up at the sky but there were clouds all over. "Well, I _was_ hoping we could watch the stars but no luck there. Hmm... How about..."  
Lena rummaged around in the bag she’d brought, most of it was snacks but she was looking for something else right now. “Aha! Gotcha!” She triumphantly held a small speaker in one hand and a phone in the other.  
Webby walked closer, looking curiously at what Lena was doing, waiting to ask her questions. After a bit of tapping on her phone, Lena had managed to turn the speaker on, playing Webby’s favourite song. She set down the speaker and her phone before bowing dramatically, holding a hand out to Webby.  
“May I have this dance, my lady?”  
Webby couldn’t see Lena’s face like this, but she was almost certain Lena was trying not to laugh. Webby giggled, taking Lena’s hand. “Of course, my lady.”

Soon they were both giggling and twirling and tripping over each other, falling and getting right back up. Neither of them knew what they were doing as one song ended and the next began. Eventually Lena ended up too out of breath to continue and they sat down. The clouds had parted enough to see a few stars as they leaned against each other.

“Webby?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Let’s do this again sometime, after we're no longer grounded.”  
"I'd love that."


	13. Reincarnation!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very much angst here, no fluff
> 
> cw for depression (character described as feeling depressed, to the best of my ability, apologies for anything I messed up with here)

Webby watched as Lena appeared out of the shadows, forming anew for the fifth time that month. As much as she wanted to be happy and smile and hug Lena, she couldn't. Not yet.  
"Lena, you have to be more careful about this. You don't know how many times you can do this, what if you run out?"  
Lena shrugged. "I have more chances than you, that much is for sure so really if either of us is going to test their limits, why shouldn't it be me? It's safer this way isn't it?"  
"It's safer if neither of us tests them, so stop testing your limit, it's not worth it."  
Lena shrugged and turned around, walking away from Webby who thankfully didn't follow.

As soon as she was in her room, door locked and spells cast for privacy, she sank down to the ground. She remembered such an intense fear coursing through her when she thought Webby would get hurt, she remembered the reason she pushed her limits. She didn't feel it. She didn't feel any of it. As always after reincarnating, everything was numb, empty. Unlike always after reincarnating, she hadn't got any sign from Webby that she'd been missed, she didn't get to fill the gaping emptiness with even a little bit of love, all she got was anger and frustration. As always after reincarnating, she layed down and spent all of her time on either trying to remember how love felt or trying to sleep. As always after reincarnating, she held on, knowing that she wouldn't feel like this forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally back to writing, another prompt I just got stuck on and also had to take a break for my health because school had me exhausted.


	14. Hot chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing bad happens in this chapter, though there is mention of Lena's poor living conditions.

Lena held the mug of hot chocolate, ignoring the way it burned rather than accepting the alternative of freezing cold hands. She held it close to her face, blowing at it softly, she didn't want to cool it down, she just wanted an excuse to have it close enough to feel the warmth on her face. She looked up when Webby started speaking.

"So why did you run all the way through the rain to get here in the middle of the night?"  
"I figured the roof here wouldn't be letting half of the rain through and that if I was going to end up getting soaked I might as well get it over with fast. Besides, between the hot chocolate and the warm clothes you let me borrow, I'm probably warmer now."  
"that still doesn't explain why you didn't have anything like a jacket or an umbrella."  
Lena took a sip from the hot chocolate, trying to think of something reasonable to say. "Uhh... Look!" She pointed at the fireplace. "That seems like a great spot to warm up don't you think? Let's go sit over there, do you think there's any marshmallows anywhere?"  
Webby turned to look at the fireplace. "That's a great idea! You should go sit over there while I go find some marshmallows! And maybe I can find some blankets too! I'll be right back!"

Lena let out a breath she'd been holding too long as Webby ran off towards the kitchen. She got up and took her hot chocolate with her as she walked over to the fireplace. She sat down, putting her mug down next to her. She checked if there was anyone around who might be able to see her before she took her talisman from under the borrowed sweater. Closing her eyes she focused on the magic, using just a little bit of it to get the fireplace to actually be on fire. She hated using magic, but she also hated being cold and alone, so this would have to do.


	15. Star Crossed Lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly fluff, though Lena is in a difficult situation because of her aunt.

Spying, is what she'd said to her aunt. She obviously had no motive to meet with Webby except for loyalty to her family. None that she would tell to her aunt, anyways. None that her aunt would accept, regardless of who it was about.

Spying wasn't a lie, not really. Loyalty towards her family had been growing thin lately, love for Webby? Not so much. In a way, she was a double agent, which made it sound a lot cooler than say, sneaking off to see your girlfriend in secret because you're too much of a coward to run away from your aunt, would sound. Not that running away would do much anyways.

She'd reached the spot she was looking for and looked around, seeing that nobody was in sight. She pushed on a few stones, activating the secret passage. Inside the passage it was dark, she knew there were stairs, but she couldn't see them, it was dangerous, but then, so was light. This was the agreement she'd gotten with Webby back when this all started, the only way to be entirely certain Lena's aunt wouldn't be listening in, no light, no shadow. She felt that she had reached the bottom of the stairs and followed along the wall, tapping in the specific rhythm that would let Webby know it was just her, without any lights.

Lena finally got to the room she was looking for and stopped tapping. Webby started speaking, which let her know where Webby was as she walked carefully. Finally she was close enough and as Webby paused for a moment, Lena said a single word. It was dark, and she wasn't a fan of that, all she had to go on was what she heard and what she felt, but when what she felt was Webby, hugging her as tightly as ever, everything was fine. She was safe, even if it was dark. "Hey Webby, I've missed you."  
Lena felt Webby's grip tighten before hearing her voice. "I've missed you too."


	16. "I think I picked up your coffee by mistake."

"Uh... Hi!" Webby waved, though she couldn't bring herself to look at the pretty girl in front of her. Really she didn't know what she was doing at all, Louie had just told her this would work, grabbed the coffee, put it in her hand, and pushed her in the direction of the girl who was now raising her eyebrows. "I uhh... I think I picked up your coffee by mistake."  
The girl looked beyond Webby, to where Louie was pretending to wait for his coffee. "Really? Strange mistake to make, considering my name's on the cup."  
Webby turned the cup around, spotting the name. Lena. A pretty name, belonging to a pretty girl, and also probably the reason she heard Louie stifle a laugh behind her. "Oh, haha... didn't notice that before." Webby still couldn't take her eyes off the ground, but she was sure Lena wasn't convinced.  
"Were you going to give my coffee back?"  
Webby looked at the cup and held it out. "Right, here, sorry."  
"It's alright, though you could try making it up to me by buying me coffee some other time."  
Webby looked up to see a small smile and it made Lena look even more stunning than before. Somehow she managed a response. "Right! That's a good idea! I'll get you a new coffee!" Webby immediately started walking towards the counter, though a hand on her shoulder stopped her.  
"Not right now, some other time, here, I'll give you my number alright?" Webby looked at Lena as she wrote down a number on her cup and then handed it to Webby. "You can have this coffee too, you're paying next time anyways."  
Webby nodded. "Thank you, anything else I should do except buy you coffee?"  
"Well you should probably call me so I'm here when you're buying me coffee, and also next time don't take advice from hoodie over there."  
Webby looked in the direction Lena pointed to see Louie who seemed to think the entire situation was hilarious. "Noted."


	17. Prom!AU

"Ugh... Prom! How am I supposed to do this? Apparently you absolutely have to have a date with you and I don't know why, but I have to, and then I am going to end up with some guy who will look at me all weird and scared when I do something perfectly normal!"  
"You mean Webby-normal."  
"Yes, I mean Webby-normal, and the only people who don't freak out at Webby-normal are you and the triplets, but for some reason even though you're allowed to go with your friends or your sisters I'm not allowed to go with the triplets?! I don't get this Lena! I really don't!" Webby flipped around to lay face-down, a muffled scream getting lost in the cushion.  
"Well it seems simple enough to me, only people who don't freak out are me and the triplets, the triplets aren't allowed, so just go with me, problem solved."  
Webby turned her head to look at Lena with wide eyes. "You'd do that for me? Even though you can't stand any of the people at my school?"  
"I didn't say I can't stand any of them, just, most of them. Same as how not all of them get all annoying when you do something Webby-normal, just most of them. The same most of them that I can't stand. But yeah, I would do that."  
Webby moved as quick as she could, tackling Lena who was already sitting anyways with a hug. "Thank you so much!"  
"Anytime Webs, anytime."


	18. Royalty!AU

"They're all boring."  
"Lena, you can't just dismiss every single guy like that."  
"I think I can, actually, aunt Magica. Since I'm the queen and all that."  
"I am still the ruler until you are eighteen so you will listen to me!"  
"Mhm mhm, so basically what you're saying is that either you make me marry someone before I'm eighteen, bringing shame to all the land, or you wait until I'm eighteen and then you're actually not the ruler anymore and can't make me marry anyone? Cool."  
Lena and Magica both spoke at the same time then, though Lena just sounded bored while Magica was angry. "You listen to me, you insufferable whelp!"  
"Wait what."  
Lena sighed. "How many times have we had this conversation again? Just leave me alone, you can't control who I marry."  
"I will not let you ruin this!"  
Lena was already walking away as Magica kept yelling and repeating herself like an NPC that had ran out of lines.

Lena was just testing her magic when a knock came, and guards came walking in, escorting yet another knight. Because she hadn't seen enough of those. It was surprising though, considering her aunt was probably still yelling at a wall and wouldn't have had the time to find the next candidate.

"So, who are you then? How many dragons have you slain? Five? Ten? A thousand?"  
"Hi! I'm Webby! I haven't actually slain any dragons, none of them have ever tried to harm me so maybe that's why. I have done a lot of other things though! Also! I'm not really supposed to be here, I just saw the flowers and then walked through the gate and then started picking some flowers and then these guys next to me appeared and they dragged me here but I actually really have to go! I'm really sorry because you seem lovely but my uncle needs my help."  
Lena found herself laughing at the girl who had somehow entered the castlegrounds unnoticed, looking like a knight, and had then gotten herself arrested for picking flowers of all things. "At least you're not boring, why don't I come with you? I have to make sure you're not just trying to get away with stealing flowers of course."  
Webby looked down at the flowers and back up at Lena, seemingly considering something. "Alright then, are these flowers yours? If so, here." She held out the flowers, not moving forward.  
Lena walked up to her and took the flowers, smiling. "Alright then, let's go."


	19. Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nb!Lena comes out to Webby and is confused and emotional.

"Webby?"  
"Hi."  
Lena smiled, they've been watching tv together for several hours now, and still the first response was 'hi'. "There's something I uhh... something I should tell you."  
Webby looked at Lena with a small frown. "What kind?"  
 _Do you have more evil aunts? _was what Lena heard, finishing the question, she shook her head a little, a small enough movement that she hoped Webby wouldn't notice. "It's just about who I am, I guess? It's a bit difficult and complicated, I don't really know how to explain."  
Webby smiled "Just try!"  
"Well... uhm... I don't think I'm a girl. Not a guy either." Lena dared a glance at Webby, seeing a mix of confusion and excitement, the way Webby always looked when learning something new and interesting.  
"There are more options?!"  
Lena laughed as Webby moved closer, until their faces were so close that her eyes had to put in more effort than they'd like to see Webby. Even with the positive response, tears were starting to fill her eyes. "Yea, there are tons of other options, I'm honestly still not sure which one fits me, I don't even know if I want to start using they and them instead of she and her but, well, I thought you should know anyways. I'm not a girl, I'm also not a boy, and I'm not sure what that makes me."  
"So it's a mystery! I love a mystery! Let's figure this out! Oh! I need to make a new board!" Webby was already looking around to see what she could use when Lena put her hands on Webby's shoulders.  
"Webs, I appreciate your excitement, but can we start with that later?"  
Webby looked back at Lena, finally noticing the tears that were streaming down her face, or maybe their face, and maybe not even Lena and really she wanted to ask all of the questions to figure out all of those answers, but she didn't. She simply gave Lena(?) a hug. "Alright."__


	20. Fake dating

They walked up to someone who seemed bored out of their minds, not even looking at them, which was a shame, they'd put so much effort into this so they could blend in, and then it turns out the person who they have to get past doesn't even look at them? But it was fine, Webby thought it was fun wearing a suit for once, and Lena looked great wearing one.

"Who are you? I need to check the guestlist."  
"I'm Jane." Webby fiddled with the fabric of her suit, feeling how soft it was.  
"Last name?"  
"Oh! uhh... it's Quack. I'm Jane Quack."  
The person in front of them checked the guestlist. "I see, and who is the person with you?"  
Of course, Lena needed a secret identity too, how could they have forgotten? Of course, Webby had been so excited about her first spy mission! But that was all the more reason to be careful! To prepare! But now here she was, panicking. "My girlfriend!" Panicking was bad, clearly. She smiled at the person who was now actually looking at them.  
Lena stared at Webby for a moment, before turning to also smile. "Precisely, I'm her girlfriend. My name is Laura Lestrange, nice to meet you."  
A raised eyebrow, a small gesture, and they were in.


	21. Very first sapphic OTP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a chapter about a different pairing, I won't put that pairing in the tags because that would mean adding 95% webby/lena to a tag that is decidedly not webby/lena.
> 
> The pairing is a bit difficult to say because I honestly don't remember what pairing was my first sapphic OTP, but I'd say Carmilla/Laura from webseries Carmilla is probably close, so that's what I'm going with. In spirit with the rather rough start they had, this is only how they would meet in an AU, where Carmilla is (at this point) really mean, while Laura is just trying to be nice and maybe get a halfway decent partner for the project.

"Alright, everyone, make pairs. Now these pairs will be very important, because whoever you end up with is who you'll be working with the rest of the year."  
Laura looked around to see everyone pairing off, seeing her friends all end up with eachother and basically everyone but the girl in the back were already walking towards whoever they wanted to ask. God she hated this teacher.

It took all of ten seconds for everyone but Laura and the other girl to be paired up. Which was not a huge problem, just a bit annoying, having to get to know someone for something so important. But it was fine, Laura got up and walked towards the other girl.

"Hey."  
"Hey."  
The girl sounded incredibly bored, so clearly the first impression wasn't going great. "So, we have to pair up, do you have anyone to pair up with yet?"  
"Well now that you ask, I think I'll pair up with this chair over here." The girl pulled the chair back and put her feet on it.  
"You can't pair up with a chair."  
"Who says so?"  
"Well... Just... Pairing up is supposed to be with a _person_."  
"Hmm... Really? Well then I suppose I'll just have to work alone."  
"Wha-... You can't-... I'm _right here_!"  
"Yes, I know, you're being very loud, it's very annoying."  
Laura scoffed. "What... Are you serious right now? Do you really have to be so rude?"  
"Yes."  
At a loss for words, Laura just shook her head in silence, trying to figure out what to do. Of course, her thoughts were interrupted by her teacher.  
"Alright everyone's submitted their pairs except Laura and Carmilla so you two will be working together. Now remember, you absolutely have to work together, or you will fail this subject. So, let's start."  
Laura sighed, shoved Carmilla's feet off the chair, wondering how such a rude girl could have such a nice name, and sat down, arms crossed. She looked over to Carmilla, who seemed to be amused.  
"This is going to be fun."  
Another sigh, she was going to fail this subject.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since I can no longer find the post I was using for the sapphic september prompts, this is the end of this challenge, got to 21.


End file.
